As Bonds Grow, So Does Love
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: Zelda, Link and the other older smashers are busy with battles, so who has to watch over the young smashers? Why, Rosalina, of course! Rosalina will have to take care of the young smashers for a whole day. Will she live through the whole day? Read to find out! Oneshot. Warning!: Fluff


As Bonds Grow, So Does Love

A/N: Hey everyone! I really don't have anything to say, except that I don't own Super Smash Brothers. But anyway, enjoy this story!

Rosalina was taking a break from battles for a few days. She was hanging out at the lounge, drinking some tea that Peach made. Just then, Zelda walked into the lounge. "Hey Rosalina, can you please watch over Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Diddy Kong, Ness, Lucas, Villager, and Yoshi?" she asked. Me, Link, and the others have battles to attend to today." "Sure, I'm not busy today." Rosalina responded. "Thank you, Rosalina! Good luck!" Zelda said as she left the lounge. Rosalina got off her chair and left the lounge to take care of the younger smashers.

Rosalina walked into the playroom and found Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Villager, and Yoshi playing with their toys. Rosalina started to watch over them for a few hours (Of course, she also had to look after her Lumas). They were playing with their toys for thirty minutes. Then, Villager ran to Rosalina, crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked Villager. "Ness kicked me in the leg because he wouldn't agree to play with me!" Villager cried. "Ness!" Rosalina called. Ness came in with an angry look on his face. "What?" Ness asked. "What you did to Villager was not nice. Please apologize to him." Rosalina explained to Ness. Ness realized this and sighed. "I'm sorry I kicked you, Villager. You can play with me." Villager smiled and walked over with Ness. When he walked to Ness, they went to play together. Rosalina smiled.

An hour and a half later, Rosalina walked into the kitchen with an great idea. She was going to make Star Bit cookies. The Lumas came in the kitchen to help her. Rosalina rolled and flattened the cookie dough while the Lumas tossed Star Bits into the cookie dough. After that, she put the cookies in the oven. When it was done, she went to the room where the young Smashers were. "Hey kids! I made you some cookies!" she told them. "Cookies!" the kids screamed. They ran into the kitchen to get some cookies. Lucas went up to Rosalina and asked, "Rosie, what are these colored things in the cookies?" "They're Star Bits! Try it! It's delicious!" Rosalina explained. Lucas took a bite. He then saw that Rosalina was right. They were delicious. "Thank you, Rosalina!" The kids yelled. "You're welcome!" Rosalina yelled back. Rosalina sighed and started to watch the young smashers play together.

She loved all of the young smashers. But the one she loved the most was Toon Link. Toon Link was very nice and sweet whenever he was with her.

That night, Rosalina walked into the stage teleportation room to see Zelda. "Hey Zelda, are you still busy?" she asked. "Yes, can you please tuck in Toon Link for me? I have a battle coming up." Zelda answered. "Of course." Rosalina accepted. The young smashers were feeling tired and were in their beds.

Toon Link laid down on the bed as Rosalina put the blankets on him. Toon Link said, "Rosalina, I really liked how you treated us today. You really are a nice friend." Rosalina whispered, "Aww, thank you, Toon Link. Good night." Rosalina bent down and gave Toon Link a sweet, gentle kiss on the cheek.

Then, Rosalina had an idea. "Hey, would you like me to read you a bedtime story?" she asked. "Yes!" the young smashers responded in unison. "Ok, I'll be right back." Rosalina told them. She left the room to get her storybook.

She came back with a large book. "I read this story to my Lumas all the time." she told the young smashers. "Now, let's begin…"

The young smashers listened to the story they'll never forget.

The End

A/N: Well, that's it! I apologize if it's a little short. I hope you liked this one-shot full of fluff! Please review!


End file.
